


Derek's 'Secret' Foot Fetish

by MuskyWolfThings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Sniffing, Come Eating, Edging, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot licking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Smelly ass, Smelly feet, Watersports, dirty ass, dirty boys, dirty socks, lots of raunch, sterek, sweaty ass, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuskyWolfThings/pseuds/MuskyWolfThings
Summary: Derek has a secret foot fetish. It's only secret to him.





	Derek's 'Secret' Foot Fetish

Derek did a lot for Stiles. A hell of a lot. Which isn't to say Stiles never did anything for his Sourwolf-relationships were a double ended dildo and all that jazz, but Derek went above and beyond for Stiles in ways Stiles wasn’t sure he was ever going to be able to repay him.  
He’d started helping Stiles through college, for one- he’d went behind Stiles’ back straight to the sheriff to work it out, throwing the older Stilinski under the bus to take some of the heat off himself when Stiles found out. Claiming no take backs like a fucking five year old.  
Stiles edged his cock so roughly that night that Derek couldn’t sleep on his stomach, and even rolling his foreskin back the next morning for a heavy piss stung. The worst part was, he hadn’t been allowed to cum, and Stiles had handled his balls just this side of rough, so they were swollen and throbbing and ready to burst when he crawled back into bed, breath hitching when Stiles groaned against his chest- sliding his feet up Derek’s thighs and toeing lazily at his heavy balls. Just in passing, but Derek was leaking by the time the motion reversed, and their feet were tangled up together once again beneath the blankets. But he blamed it on the night before, hoping Stiles hadn’t noticed. Which, he obviously had.  
Then Derek had decided he’d make Stiles’ life infinitely easier, by getting a small apartment near the campus- because dorm life was sucking the life out of Stiles, and his roommate was a fucking idiot, and he missed his boyfriend, and Derek took care of all those problems and more when he invited Stiles to lunch an afternoon he was supposed to just be visiting, and handed over the key.  
Stiles let Derek piss on him that night, knowing it was something the wolf thought about in passing before, and what better way to break in the new claw foot? Stiles didn’t make it easy though, or quick. No, he sucked six loads out of Derek’s red raw cock, the last two of which were thin and watery, but still shot up into his hair- two fingers in his wolf's hole as he attempted to push him past a seventh. Stiles careful. gentle strokes against Derek’s prostate while he squeezed and worked the base of Derek’s weak cock was what drove it out of him finally. A soft stream at first, trickling down over Stiles’ knees and feet where Derek was standing, spread legged above him- the sight of that drawing a heavy moan out of his chest, his cock bursting with piss as his head fell back, and Stiles continued stroking him, fingers pressed hard and unmoving against his quaking prostate as his dark, rank yellow pissed splashed over Stiles legs, his chest, and finally up at his face and in his hair- the scent of it drawing his own balls tight to the base of his cock as he opened his mouth to taste the final dwindling stream. Dropping Derek’s cock to allow him to rest finally- the man dropping down in the tub across from Stiles, gasping like he’d just nearly drowned, watching Stiles as he came back to life. Cheeks darkening as Stiles looked up under his lashes, smirking at Derek as piss dripped from them, his long fingers curling around his wet feet, almost massaging the musty liquid into his soles, and Derek’s breath came in short, clipped bursts all over again.  
Derek had been so good at hiding how he felt for so many years, but there was no way of holding on to that trait with someone as observant, and good at getting things out in the open as Stiles.  
Why Derek was nervous about foot play, Stiles would never fucking understand. He’d let the man piss on him for gods sake, and yet this was something he still couldn’t ask for? Unacceptable.  
With a long weekend ahead of them finally, Stiles set his plan into action.  
“Don’t shower when you get back.” He mumbled sleepily into Derek’s cheek, turning just enough to catch the mans sleep chapped lips, and rank morning breath. Pushing forward to suck on his tongue a bit, almost losing focus when Derek pulled back and let a breathy laugh blow over his face, Stiles cock pressing into the mattress painfully at the scent. Fucking Derek. Almost ruining everything.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He rumbled, slipping out of bed and pulling on a jock he snatched from the top of his dirty clothes hamper, and a pair of basketball shorts, to head out on his morning run. Stiles waited until he was sure Derek was a ways away from the apartment building, to get up himself. Not for much, simply to slide on a pair of ripe tube socks he’d been wearing all week, tossing under the bed at night before Derek could see them, watching from the corner of his eye as his wolf’s nose wrinkled, and his cock jerked under their cover. He tried to be sneaky about looking for the source, but Stiles knew Derek too well.  
He’d almost fallen back asleep by the time Derek got back from his run, but the sound of his water bottle hitting the floor at the entryway to their bedroom shook Stiles back awake.  
Glancing over his shoulder, he grinned, running a hand through his hair, his free hand patting the bed in front of them as he crossed his ankles, and wiggled his smelly socked toes in Derek’s direction. “Hands and knees for me, pup.” He instructed softly, sliding up into the same position himself, as Derek’s body responded all too familiarly to one of Stiles’ new choice words for him- dropping his shorts and rounding their bed. Hopping up nervously, and turning away from Stiles- dropping his upper body down against the mattress, propping his ass up inches away from Stiles’ face. more downward doggy, but who was complaining? Definitely not Stiles.  
The funk of Derek’s ripe, sweaty ass was so strong Stiles could taste the sourness of it on his tongue just by huffing it. Derek settled in comfortably, sneaking peeks between his hairy thighs, past his swollen cock that had flopped out of the pouch of his jock, back at Stiles’ socked feet. He could just barely see around Stiles’ toned frame, before his gaze was immediately drawn to his own bare feet. Breath catching, and not letting go as Stiles slid long, sure fingers around his feet. Over his high arches, between his sweaty, smelly toes, and finally gripping them around the middle. Lifting them up and wrapping them around his plump little cock, just as his tongue slid into Derek’s tight, twitching asshole.  
Moans all around, really. Derek from the visual, and the sudden assault on his ass. Having enough brain left to keep his feet up and clenched around Stiles’ cock when he took his hands away, only to spread Derek’s plump cheeks wide to dig his tongue further into his dirty hole. Slicking the fur around the ring back with long, broad strokes of his tongue, before delving back into the smelly pink heat of his wolf hole- the taste and the feel of Derek’s nerves shaking his feet around his cock, along with how he was slowly but surely stroking along his length, Stiles was a goner. Cock drooling cum all over Derek’s heels and soles, down between his toes, and Derek felt like he was watching it all in slow motion. Spit and ass sweat dripping down his taint and collecting in a pool of his balls, and soaking into the jock pouch after.  
But Stiles wasn’t done. Derek had yet to cum, despite feeling like he had and like he couldn’t take much more after this sudden turn of foot fetish events. Stiles flipped him around, laying back and pulling Derek’s cum covered feet up towards his mouth, latching on to his sour, stinking foot, the taste of dirty feet and thick cum bursting over his tongue, as his socked feet found their targets. One squished right between both of Derek’s balls- his toes at their seam, his heel down and rubbing against the expanse of his hairy wet taint. The other was stroking along the length of his cock, which was, surprisingly, standing completely upright. Foreskin tugged back so roughly just by the strain of his erection that it was turning red, and he was throbbing so painfully Stiles almost felt sorry for him. Almost. If his face wasn’t the pure definition of fucking bliss.  
Derek looked close to tears as his gaze flickered between Stiles taking his big toe into his mouth, and his dirty foot scratching roughly against the sensitive skin of his cock. His thighs and balls shook as he fucked against the arch of Stiles’ foot, holding it with one hand, the other gripping the base of his own neck- shiny, raunchy pit on display as he humped and humped, switching between grinding his cock, and grinding his hole down against what part of Stiles’ foot he could feel. The sensations were unlike any other he could imagine in that moment. The stink of their feet, their asses- his pit, which he took hits off of every so often, became too much, too quickly. Something he’d always wanted, but never asked for, thrust upon him so suddenly, it’s no wonder he didn’t cum just walking in and seeing Stiles in those fucking socks. Sneaky little shit, that smell had been coming from them.  
Derek’s nut was long awaited, and didn’t disappoint. He roared, fangs lengthening, and cock throbbing so hard Stiles was sure it added an extra inch of girth to his monster of a dick- cum splattering high enough to touch their ceiling, landing down on Derek’s chest, and hair- behind their headboard, and finally all over Stiles’ sock- Derek tilting his dick down and milking it for all it was worth deep into the fabric of the raunchy thing. Peeling it off afterwards and tossing it aside. Something to huff on later when it really reeked, for now though, he was content finally getting a taste of Stiles’ feet. Stiles, who had cum for the second time watching Derek, his sensitive cock twitching as Derek lavished his toes with his tongue- open mouthed, panting, eyes a brilliant blue as he watched Stiles watch him.  
Successful Payback, honestly.  
Foot play was now the most regular occurrence in their sex life, besides raunch. A night didn’t go by where Derek didn’t rub Stiles feet before bed, stroking his dick with the smell of his boyfriends stinky soles on his palms as Stiles slobbered over his tired toes.  
They swapped foot pics during classes and work too, Derek turning himself on with some of the angles and lighting he captured his hairy size 15′s in. Stiles was right there behind him too, once he managed to click send.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr, and Twitter, both @MuskyWolfThings 
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/MuskyWolfThings
> 
> Tumblr: https://muskywolfthings.tumblr.com/


End file.
